I´ll Be There For You
Such a long, great life behind me already, even though I´m only in my thirties The greatest of changes were caused by a certain person who helped me find happiness For a long time during nights, loneliness often kept me awake I had to survive all by myself in the city, without somebody to love I couldn´t believe it, that a predator and prey on opposing sides of law Would eventually be strolling together as a couple, paw in paw An eternal flame was lit in both me and Judy´s hearts Now we`re sharing the same bed in our home, our paws adorned with wedding rings I´m so thankful for all the good you´ve done in my life The love between us is the immortal kind that makes us stronger on the inside With my eyes closed and a blissful smile on my face, I hold my paws around my beloved All the love and respect I´ve given you is more than well deserved I´ll never forget you, even when my other memories fade Always stay with you, when nobody else will be there Despite what others may think of foxes, I´ll always be trustworthy I won´t break any promise I make for you, my dear Judy I´ve always missed you greatly when we´ve been far from each other This wasn´t meant to be just a friendship, but something that´d go further My heart belongs to you, for you are my only one Not even death could break my heart, for that´s where you´re meant to be It´s easy to see how love came to us as I look into your feminine eyes In them shines a light so strong that it could banish any darkness Every time we´re on town together, between us there´s a neverending romantic spark Whether it´d be on a police car or at the tunnel of love in an amusement park Like you with me, it delights and moves me with every sweet gesture you make From Christmas gifts to romantic dates, it always brings a smile on my face When your lips touch mine, it makes me feel like I had wings and I could fly In a former meter maid, I didn´t expect to discover anything that lovely You´re truly a warm-blooded and warm-hearted mammal through and through I don´t need rich or fame in my life to be happy, my bunny wife´s love is just enough After all we were through together, the wounds of the past have now healed completely Our moment in bed gets more affectionate again as I tenderly rub your tummy With our waists against each other, you place your paw around mine and I hold your shoulder I feel honored to have a fair lady like you as my lover Even when we feel sleepy, our embrace still tightens Looks like I´m in for another dose of some luscious bunny kisses Judy, you surely have a heart of the purest gold With you, I´m ready to face any kind of challenge, feeling all strong and proud I can already see it with my own eyes, our happy future It won´t be long before we start a family and I get to become a father Whatever happens to you in the future, you´ll always be welcome in the arms of your husband My muzzle is still close to your cheek as we fall asleep here in our bed The love between a fox and a rabbit is now in full blossom I sleep here cozily as I feel your touch, so tender and warm You won´t have to face any of your days alone, that´s for sure My beautiful and smart bunny wife, I´ll always be there for you. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics